mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Misty Fly
Misty Fly ist ein Pegasus-Hintergrundpony und Mitglied der Wonderbolts aus Rainbows großer Tag. Ihr Name stammt aus dem Merchandise. Geschichte TV Staffel 1 In Rainbows großer Tag ''ist Misty eine der Schiedsrichterinnen beim Jugendflugwettbewerb. Als Rarity während des Wettbewerbs abstürzte, versuchte sie gemeinsam mit Spitfire und Soarin’ diese zu retten, sie wurden dabei jedoch von der panischen Rarity bewusstlos getreten. Rainbow Dash gelang es jedoch, alle vier zu retten, wofür sie ihr später dankten. In ''Die große Galloping-Gala war sie im VIP-Bereich der Wonderbolts zu sehen. In Rarity will dazu gehören ist sie kurzzeitig während eines Derbys der Wonderbolts zu sehen, an dem sie teilnimmt. Allerdings ist sie weder beim Start noch beim Zieleinlauf zu erkennen. Staffel 5 In Raritys Ermittlungen ist Spitfier verschwunden. Misty Fly und Blaze verdächtigen Rainbow Dash etwas damit zu tun zu haben. Soarin' kommandiert sie ab nach ihrem Captain zu suchen können sie aber nicht finden. Wie sich aber zeigt war alles ein Trick von Wind Rider mit dem er Rainbow in Misskredit bringen wollte wodurch sie von den Wonderbolts ausgeschlossen worden wäre und somit keine Gefahr mehr für seinen Rekord bestünde. In Rekordzeit kann Rainbow Spitfier hohlen. Die gibt Rainbow Wind Riders Platz in der Show und entzieht ihm den Wonderboltsstatus. Die Show wird ein Erfolg. Staffel 6 In Wonderbolt Rainbow Crash wurde Rainbow Dash zum vollwertigen Wonderbolt befördert und schon am ersten Tag fast von Soarin und Fleetfoot übern Haufen geflogen. Mit einem Hechtsprung kann sie sich in Sicherheit bringen und landet dabei in einer Mülltone, einer vollen. Womit sie sich den Spitznamen Rainbow Crash einhandelt. Um den Los zu werden will Rainbow am Tage der Flugshow zum Schluss eine ganz eigene Nummer bringen, die nach allen Regeln der Kunst schief geht. Spitfire ist stink sauer, weil Rainbow das Manöver ohne Rücksprache geändert und damit alle in Gefahr gebracht hat müsste sie eigentlich raus fliegen. Rainbow ist für jede Strafe bereit und denk Schon nicht zum Wonderbolt zu taugen. Doch da ist das Team ganz andere Ansicht da sie die Talentierteste Fliegerin ist die sie je sahen und was den Spitznamen angeht so haben sie alle einen. Der von Misty ist Gänseblümchen. Das Team lässt noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen wenn Rainbow sich dran hält nicht mehr so anzugeben. Nichts desto Trotz setzt Spitfire sie für einen Monat auf Bewährung. In Flügelmann-Bescheidenheit darf sich Misty nach dem Frühjahrstraining anhören was Rainbow Dash für die nächste Woche so geplant hat. Viel später kommt Misty nach Ponyville um Rainbow zu einem Problem an der Wonderbolt-Akademie zu hohlen, von wo Dash gerade hergekommen ist. Staffel 7 In Peinliche Eltern sind die Wonderbolts gerade in einem Trainingsflug als Bow Hothoof und Windy Whistles, Rainbow Dash's Eltern, laut stark ihre Ankunft verkünden. Spitfire zieht sich mit den anderen Wonderbolts zurück damit Rainbow, die am liebsten im Boden versinken würde ein bisschen Zeit mit ihren Eltern hat. Das Problem ist das Rainbows Eltern ihrer Begeisterung immer dermaßen Aufdrehen das es ihr schon Peinlich ist. Das bekommen auch die anderen Wonderbolts zu spüren als Bow und Windy bei einer Flugshow eine Feuerwerk zünden das fast Fleetfoot abschießt. Weiter geht es mit einer Lautstark angefeuerten Autogrammstunde, Einweihung und Fototermin. Selbst vor der Umkleide macht der Fanclub nicht halt. Wo Rainbow der Kragen platz. Doch sieht Rainbwo ein sich falsch verhalten zu haben, da es erst die Unterstützung ihrer Eltern war die sie zu dem machte was sie ist und so was nicht selbstverständlich ist. Also organisiert sie zur Entschuldigung eine einmalige Wonderbolts Privat Show für die Beiden, die ihr Vergeben. Staffel 8 In Die wilden Omis ist Rainbow Dash an der Wonderbolt-Akademie gerade in der Umkleide als Soarin’ rein kommt, der Fleetfoot und Misty Fly von seiner Tour nach Las Pegasus erzählt wobei er gerade noch mit der schnellste und aufregendsten Achterbahn aller Zeiten fahren konnte bevor sie für immer schließt. Das weckt Rainbows Interesse. Die anderen könne gar nicht glauben das sie die Fahrt ins Blaue nicht kennt. Soarin’ erzählt das es die coolste Achterbahn der Welt ist. Misty Fly findet das Rainbow sich nicht als echte Wonderbolt bezeichnen kann wen sie damit noch nicht gefahren ist und zeigt die Erinnerungsfotos der andern. Sofort macht sich Rainbow daran eine Fahrt zu machen und schafft es nach einigem Hin und her mit der Hilfe von Granny Smith, Applesauce, Apple Rose und Goldie Delicious. (Trivia: Es ist das erste mal das man Misty Fly ohne ihren Wonderbolts-Anzug sieht.) Comics In Verschollen sind Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Snips, Snails, Silver Spoon und Diamond Tiara bei einem Schulausflug verloren gegangen. Als sie davon hören schließen sich die Wonderbolts dem Suchtrupp an. Einen Tag später finden sie die Kinder wohlbehalten und bringen sie zurück nach Ponyville. Auftritte Galerie Trivia *Ihr Name wird in der Serie My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie nicht genannt, steht aber auf ihrer Sammelkarte.Sammelkarte Ein Bild der griechischen Firma KAPSIS bezeichnet sie hingegen als Ice Wind.Bild Einzelnachweise Navboxen en:Misty Fly Kategorie:Wonderbolts Kategorie:Hintergrundponys